Faith A Supernatural Fan Fic
by PigginMad
Summary: she is the worlds unluckiest girl her only family 2 sisters are dead and when shes left in the care of the Winchesters her luck goes from bad to worse... things can only get better, as long as she has Faith.
1. Screw you!

So this is what it feels like to die.

On my hands and knees crawling through a pool of my own blood, over a hard, jagged surface of old and long unused asphalt covered in broken glass that cut into my palms and legs as the rain hammered down, soaking through my clothes making every movement I made feel heavy and useless.  
>A dull metallic taste now coating the inside of my mouth, I'd been hit over the head with a metal pole and let me tell you it hurt like a bitch!<p>

I didn't see it coming.

One minute I was stood at the front entrance of this old abandoned warehouse where I'd been earlier that day looking for any sign of that asshole demon who tried to kill me, now I was supposed to be meeting the Winchesters there.

The next thing I heard a low whistling sound then crunch, the back of my head felt like it exploded as my face smacked into the ground affectively braking my fall, I busted my lip up pretty bad and the left side of my face felt like it had been shredded. I shook my head and tried to get my bearings my ears rang and my head spun, I managed to get onto my back looking up at the dark cloud filled sky as the heavens poured rain down onto the earth. Again from nowhere like some silent assassin the pole came down towards me but this time I saw it and rolled out of the way jumping to my feet and facing my attacker, half bent over with my hair all over the place so I could just see while holding onto the back of my head with my right hand my left grasped my knee for some support. Problem was there wasn't anyone there I was alone, breathing heavily from the suddenness of my attack drenched by the damn rain and now covered in mud and bleeding.

I spat out a mouthful of blood, stood up straight taking in a deep breath and made a circle on the spot taking in the quiet, what the hell just happened here? Did Sam or Dean actually just hit me? If so where the hell did they go? and why didn t I hear the Impala? I ran my fingers through my hair trying to move the now matted mess out of my face, the lights that hung off the side of the building flickered and the wind blew hard then stopped dead. That's when I heard it, the sound of several heavy paws padding the ground the low rumble of several growls coming up from their chests then ear piercing barks, one after another then another. That s when I knew, there was only one thing I could do and that was run!

There was no way in hell I could stand and fight those ugly sons of a bitches, 1 hell hound maybe but not 4. I could see their hot breath turning into clouds of steam in the freezing air as they came around the corner, I rolled my eyes and let out a huge sigh, this is all I need...

Not!

I turned on the balls of my feet and fled as fast and far as I could get towards the back end of the warehouse, I made a hard left almost losing my footing and skidded straight into a rusty old dumpster banging my right shoulder hard, making it go numb as I continued to run. The problem with running away from hell hounds when your just wanted rather than being a damned soul being collected is, you can't see them!

So how the heck do you know where they are?

At that point in time I couldn't give a shit I found a high broken half boarded window and jumped through it, quickly ducking down underneath the sill covering my mouth with both hands trying to steady my erratic breathing as my heart pounded in my chest like it was trying to break free from my rib cage. Once I had composed myself enough I took my parka off and searched the pockets for my cell, I stayed low and alert as the hounds approached outside sniffing the air and the wall between us, I found my phone and quietly sat back down wrapping my left arm around my legs dialling Sam's number then holding the phone to my ear as I looked up towards the opening I had just come tumbling through, the phone went right to busy tone I looked down at the screen, no signal.

Fuck!

The hounds gave up and seemed to go back the way they came, I couldn t hear them outside anymore, but there's no way I m going back out there to find out either.  
>I tried Dean's phone, but again no signal, I stood up and put my phone into the back pocket of my jeans, brushed myself down and slowly crept into what looked like an old stock room, there were huge metal shelving units as far as I could see, reaching at least 20 feet into the air all in rows still full with old dusty boxes, shrink wrapped stacked and packed tightly. The smell of years and years worth of dust and damp from the water stained floor stuck to the inside of my nose, yuk.<br>I looked up to the asbestos filled metal sheeted roof as the sound of the rain bouncing off of it intensified and water came in through holes at the rusted joints of the steel rafters. It was quiet in here, to quiet the only sounds I could clearly hear were the sound of my boots as a slowly walked ,water running down the shelves and then dripping onto the ground making huge puddles. I made my way up the isle I had found myself down cautiously I slowly peeked out from the end and looked left then right before moving on towards the isle in front of me, I made my way down that isle a little quicker than the last again peeking around before moving on to the next isle.  
>I made it to the end of the third isle when I heard slow clapping. I looked behind me but there wasn't anyone there I then leaned forward looking left no one, then right and at the end of the long rows of shelves by a fire escape door stood a woman, she was 5'9 wearing jeans a shirt and a caramel coloured leather biker jacket. I came out from my dusty hiding place and went towards her at normal pace, each time I passed by the long open isles, I swear in my puerperal vision I saw black shadows following me.<br>I got so far and she stopped clapping and stared at me with black eyes and a sick smile.

"So glad I found you, your sisters will be happy for you to finally join them." she said.

"My sisters are dead, some freak with black eyes bled them dry in some BS ritual." The woman laughed and came a couple of steps closer to me.

"Don t worry child, you'll be with them soon." I took a step back shaking my head.

"I don t think so, Sam and Dean wi..."

"Will what? The Winchesters don't even know where you are, so I'm very doubtful that they're going to help you."

My heart sank, how could I of been so stupid?

It all made sense now I shook my head at the realisation that I d been tricked into leaving the motel. A sick laugh came from the woman as I backed off then turned and ran.

"SICK HER BOYS!"

Loud barks and the sound of fast approaching paws came from behind me, I almost made it to the other side of the building but tripped and fell flat on my face, that's when I felt hot rancid breath on my feet and ankles and the excruciating pain that went right up my body as 3 sets of sharp fang like teeth wrapped around the lower half of my legs and dragged me backwards, I tried to grab onto the bottom of the shelves as I fought against the invisible beasts, they stopped pulling me a quarter of the way to claw at my torso and chew at my limbs. I bit down on my bottom lip to the point that it also bled, so I couldn't give that sick bitch the satisfaction of hearing me scream.  
>They grabbed my feet again and dumped me in front of the black eyed bitch, who then crouched down beside me and grabbed a fistful of my hair lifting my head up to her face.<p>

"Such a shame we have to kill you, you were so beautiful.." she smirked then licked my face from my chin up over my jaw then over my cheek and eye. I growled then spat in her face.

"Screw you!"

She let go of my hair and got up, wiping away the blood stained spit she shook her head with half a smile and tossed her dark mahogany hair over her shoulder.

"For your sake, you better not had been screwing around." she kicked me hard in the ribs. I rolled onto that side holding them with a slight squeal.

"I need you pure!" she said with venom through gritted teeth.

"Other wise the ritual won't work, and we can't have that now can we?" My side throbbed and blood dripped from the deep lacerations, those evil mutts claws had done some damage but I could still move, if only I could just manage to get to that door.  
>The woman stood over me and eyed me up like I was a piece of meat, she even licked her lips which caused me to go cold and goose pimply and not in a good way either, I felt sick to my stomach.<p>

"Get up, I want to see the rest of you." I looked up at her and shook my head.

"Go to hell!"

"Sweetheart I've been there done that, my master sent me here to secure his release, which is why you are going to get... up..." she kicked me hard in the ribs again forcing me to roll onto my stomach, again I bit my lip so I wouldn t cry out. She continued to kick me each time she spoke I managed to roll as far as the fire door, that's when she stopped her assault and walked back to the spot where I had been left by her demonic pets. Tisk tisk, we can t have this go to waste All of a sudden she had some kind of flask in her hand, it was the same size as a standard hip flask but a little wider in depth the lid looked like it was made from a precious stone the rest was defiantly made of silver, with a gothic pattern carved into it. She removed the lid crouched down next to the blood and placed the flask at the edge of the large red puddle, I managed to get up and sit back on my heels looking over to where that sadistic bitch was now collecting the blood that had come from my wounds, I shuddered as the thick red liquid began to move into the flask, leaving no trace of ever being spilled.  
>I snapped out of the trace I was falling into found my feet ran for the fire door grabbed the handle and pushed the heavy reinforced steel door with what strength I had left went through and slammed it shut, finding myself back outside in the torrential rain looking around for an escape route as I became soaked from head to toe. Moving my hair out of eyes and deciding to go left towards the front of the warehouse, maybe the Impala will be there, maybe Sam and Dean did know where I am, maybe just maybe they would be here to help me get the hell away from that warped individual that had a thing for my blood.<p>

I made it to the deserted parking lot where all this crap had started, I stopped running buckled over holding onto my knees as I desperately gasped for air, my ribs ached my head pounded and to make things worse I was alone, the Winchesters were nowhere to be seen, not even that damn black 1967 Chevrolet Impala was anywhere to be seen.

That was the moment I realised all hope was lost, there was no way in the state I was in, that I could get back to the motel to get help. My eyes burned as tears began to gather at the corners then run down my face, my body shook violently from the blood loss and from the cold. I took my cell from my back pocket and looked at the screen, it still worked?

I wasted no time the signal was back I just dialled the last number I had tried to call earlier and put the phone to my ear, it rang and rang and rang then finally went to voice mail, the sound of Dean's husky tone would be one of the last things I would hear, I left a message as a demonic growl came from behind me, I turned to see a pair of red glowing eyes staring at me and a set of huge teeth covered in thick translucent goo which dripped from the ugly bastards mouth, then I remembered there were only 3 hounds that had mauled me inside the warehouse number 4 must have been on guard duty.

Shit!

I dropped my cell and backed away, I could see it now a black dog a good 7 feet long and 4 feet tall with razor sharp claws and nasty breath, its short matted fur shone in the dim lights that hung from the warehouse, its muscles flexed as it readied itself I saw no point in running anymore, I stood my ground closing my eyes taking in one more breath then whispering one final prayer as the monster made its move...

"FAITH!"


	2. As do I

**I hope the first part was to your liking guys (:D It seemed like forever coming up with that beginning :S…**

**I will warn you guys now this contains a little angst and some scenes that may upset or distress.**

**I do NOT own any of the characters or the series of Supernatural they belong to the one true God…**

**Mr Eric Kripke.**

**As do I...**

Both of my sisters pinned by an invisible force, with their last ounce of strength they screamed at me to run.

I turned in an attempt to get away but was grabbed by invisible hands and thrown hard, back into a brick wall banging my head, then falling down in a heap on the floor.

Dazed and confused, I tried my damnedest to get up to figure out just what the hell was going on.

I reached to the back of my head to feel what damage had been done, I winced at the sudden stab of pain then looked to my hand now covered with blood, that's when everything began to move in slow motion.

I looked up to my sisters, they'd stopped moving now, their bodies limp but still pinned up against the far wall of our apartment.

My sight went blurry for a second as a tall woman with long mahogany hair stood in front of them, I finally collected myself enough to hear her chanting in Latin into a large golden bowl, she then took a knife from the back of her jeans and slit it across the wrist of my eldest sister, who then cried out in pain.

That was all I needed to get up onto my feet, I stood on shaky legs at first then readied myself to make a run at the bitch that had now began to harvest the blood letting it run freely into the bowl.

I threw myself forward only to be hit by a sudden punch to the gut then a huge fist connected with my face.

On my ass…Again!

I looked up, two men stood laughing, one nodded to the other he picked me up by the scruff of my neck forcing me onto my feet, he moved behind me grabbing each of my arms in turn and holding them in a cast iron grip behind me, my stomach ached my head pounded and my nose began to bleed from the cowards surprise attack.

The guy in front of me a good 6 feet tall, broad shoulders, medium but a muscular build eyed me from top to bottom then back up, licking his lips grinning at me like I was a piece of candy.

Its then I realised the man was our neighbour from across the hall.

"Scott?"

I asked with confusion, he shook his head and laughed, his once warm emerald green eyes now turned cold and black.

"Sorry sweetheart Scott's gone…" he stepped forward and ran his fingers down my jaw line then my neck then to my collar bone. I tried to move away but the guy behind held me tighter as Scott…

Or what ever he now was grabbed at my shirt and ripped it open, the buttons flew in different directions while the fabric stayed open exposing my upper body, I tried to scream but was rewarded with another punch to the face.

"Be quiet bitch! Scotty boy has been dying for this…" he looked over my head to the guy holding onto me. "…lift her up a little, I need better access."

"But…"

"No buts, this meat suit has had a boner for this girl since he laid eyes on her, I'm not about to let her die before he gets his chance…"

I tossed my hair out of the way, bearing my teeth I growled then spat blood in his face. He turned his head away then, looking back at me with a sick smile raising his hand and slowly wiping the blood filled saliva out of his eye, putting his hand to his mouth and licking his fingers he tilted his head.

"Mmmmm baby, you really do taste good…"

He then ripped my bra off, the elastic straps left instant red marks which quickly turned to bruises. I felt sick, my stomach turned at the realisation of what this asshole was going to do, he grabbed my chin forcing me to look him in the eye while his other hand got busy groping at my breasts, my eyes spilled over with hot tears that ran down my face. I swallowed hard closing my eyes, fighting to look away.

"Look at me you whore, don't you want to please your good old friend Scott?" he pouted.

I shook my head as well as I could.

"But he's bent over backwards for you, he's waited years for you, he's been there through every bad break up and every illness you've had since he can remember and all you had to do to pay back his kindness is give him a little booty."

He grabbed a hand full of my hair pulling my head right back, my breath came in terrified pants as he unbuckled his belt with his free hand then the button and zipper on his jeans.

Shaking, I weakly began to beg.

"…no, please…please don't, don't do this…"

"Do what sweetness?"

He stepped back letting go of my hair then letting his jeans drop stopping them at his knees, the guy that held me laughed into my ear, his hot rancid breath covered my neck and invaded my nostrils it took a lot out of me trying not to gag.

"Scott?…Scott please, don't do this…"

Again the black eyed thing that had taken over my friends body smiled but this time there was no humour no emotion what so ever, he nodded to the guy holding me, who grunted his response and then threw me to the ground. I tried to crawl away but was greeted with a swift kick to my gut.

"Where do ya' think your going?"

I coughed, blood sprayed the ground below me, the guy that had threw me down roughly turned me over pinning me down by the shoulders with his knees then leaned over me and began to unfasten my belt and jeans.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I screamed as I felt my boots then my jeans being pulled from me.

"Shut up!" said the guy who had me pinned, he sat back then slapped me.

"I don't know who's going to enjoy this more, me or Scotty boy…"

I struggled under the immense weight of the fat bastard holding me down, I pulled my head up, my neck ached with such effort . I could see Scott's erection bulging in his boxers, I tried again to wriggle free.

"No! Please…please don't…."

I was then gagged with a huge filthy hand which tasted of sulphur as Scott exposed himself and got on his knees in front of me prizing my legs apart he laid on top of me pressing his member hard against my inner thigh then prodding his intended goal with the head.

"Don't worry baby…" he breathed into my ear then started covering me in sloppy, open mouthed kisses and nipping at my throat with his sharp perfect teeth.

"I'll be gentle…" he let out an awful laugh, then stuck his tongue down my throat, while his eager hands pulled at my underwear.

Swallowing back bile in closed my eyes and braced myself, waiting for this to be over with.

Just as he was about to drive his full length inside of me, a flash of white light lit up the room and a high pitched noise filled the air.

Glass began to smash around us and my two incarcerators quickly covered their ears, pain filled screams erupted around me.

But I felt nothing, my body had all but shut down in the senses department.

Scott.. or what ever it was rolled off me, the guy holding me raised up trying to shield his eyes, I saw my chance and kicked out at them both and got to my feet.

A figure stood before me, it looked from me then to my dying siblings, then with urgency it looked back to me again, I felt my head throb as blood began to run down the back of my neck, I looked to the figure as it approached the light dispersing slowly and the high pitched noise stopped.

I backed away my eyes stunned by the bright light, only to be grabbed by Scott who then held a large knife to my throat, closing my eyes I held onto Scott's arm trying to pull it away.

"Back off Angel or the girl dies…" Scott's voice boomed.

The big guy who had held onto me while this foul creature had his sick fantasy almost fulfilled made a run at the figure, I heard his massive foot steps come from behind us and a huge grunt as he tried to attack the thing Scott called Angel…

An Angel? What the fu...?

The guy couldn't have got far in what he was going to try to do, there was a scream followed by a massive thud, I opened my eyes to see a burned out corpse with black scorch marks in and around the eye sockets. My stomach wrenched, then I felt the knife cut into my throat letting blood trickle down my chest and drip to the floor.

"Castiel how nice of you to join the party." Scott sneered.

"Let her go!"

A deep, husky voice replied, I felt Scott's head shake from side to side before he answered.

"I can't do that, we need her…"

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut again and held my breath, it was like I could feel something was about to happen that I really did not want to see.

"As do I."

The husky voice replied, then Scott screamed.

Suddenly it was like someone had opened a window, my hair flew around me as the arm that was once around me loosened then dropped away with a thud.

I let out the breath I'd been holding and opened my eyes to find Scott next to the big guy dead on the floor.

I felt overwhelmed as I took a few steps away from the two bodies wrapping myself up in my shirt, trying to save what dignity I had left.

The sight I was confronted with then hit me like a tonne of bricks, through all that shit that just happened my sisters had been drained and thrown away like they were nothing.

I ran over to them and dropped to my knees beside them desperately shaking them each in turn trying…

No…

Hoping, that somehow they were still alive.

But no, nothing their bodies had already started to turn cold and pale their once beautiful pink lips a shade of ice blue.

I leaned over and hugged them both in turn and placed a kiss on each of their heads before silently saying my goodbyes.

Sitting between them I curled myself up into a ball hugging my legs, trying to collect myself as everything that had just transpired here sank in, and that's when the pain kicked in, my head pounded I felt woozy from the blood loss and I ached from head to toe.

"Its time to go." the husky voice said.

I looked up then over to my would be rescuer, no longer a figure I could see that now.

I was alone, I was scared but as the man that had saved me came towards me I felt…safe.

I made no move to get away as he reached towards me.

Managing to get up onto my knees I looked up to behold a beautiful face…

A man with startling features, deep blue eyes, perfect rose lips and short dark brown hair.

Scott had called him an Angel and as the feeling of calm washed over me I couldn't think of anything else but to say he was right, until I realised the man was wearing a suit and a…

trench coat?

He stood before me, a slight gasp left him as he looked into my eyes for the briefest of moments, hot tears escaped me once more, running down each side of my face as I gazed up at this beautiful man, he collected himself and gestured for me to take his hand, I took it without question and tried to stand but my legs gave way from beneath me.

As I all but collapsed he was there, on his knees holding me like a newborn child.

"I feel so cold…"

I finally managed to say as white light began to surround us, he smiled down at me holding me close to him while he whispered in my ear…..

"_My God will protect you as I take you from this place_, _I shall place you in trusted hands until you are ready…_"

I was gone long before he had finished his promise….

A/N: Well let me know what you think guys

Thank you for bearing with me while I got this together

Xxx Don't forget to leave me a comment or two xxX


End file.
